Kim Family Daily
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Berisi tentang keseharian Kim Family. BTS FF. DLDR. Ch 5 UP! KEMBAR BEDA 77 HARI. "Sesering apapun kami bertengkar,kenyataannya aku tidak bisa benar benar membencinya. Karena dia adalah aku dalam wujud yang lain"
1. Chapter 1 : Clothes

**Title : Kim Family Daily**

 **Rated : K**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/VKook, NamGi, JinJim, Manager X Hobi xD**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love, bahasa gaul**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Story 1

Manajer : Besok kita akan syuting untuk gayo yah

All : yaaa

Mami, dedek, abang sama papi duduk di sofa, mas Jin sama kakak duduk di sofa single, tante duduk selonjoran di dada om manajer.

JK : Mami kita besok pakai baju apa?

SG : Kita pakai T-shirt putih aja.

V : Tapi yg mana mi?

SG : Dedek ambilin plastik yang isinya baju di lemari mami ya.

JK : Okay mi~

Dedek ke kamar mami, abang geser deket mami, kepalanya direbahin di paha mami, kakinya di paha papi. Mami ngusap-ngusap kepala abang. Terus dedek keluar bawa plastik yg dibilang mami.

JK : ABANG! JANGAN DEKET MAMI! SANA!

Dedek langsung ngelempar plastik isi baju ke arah abang, sementara JinJim cuma sweatdrop, tante sama om ciuman pacman emotikon , papi sama mami senyum2 dan abang kesakitan.

V : Aduh, iya dek.

JK : Ish abang jangan ambil mami dek kookie /peluk mami/

V : Kan abang juga lahir dari mami dek u,u

JK : Pokoknya mami punya dedek!

SG : Sudah jangan berantem nanti mami pisahin bobonya biar dedek bobo sama kakak aja.

JK : J-jangan mi~

SG : Kkkk~ mana sini?

Dedek ngutip kantong plastik isi baju yang dia lempar ke lantai.

JK : Ini mi.

SG : Nah, ini T-shirt kita /mami bagiin satu persatu/

V : MAMI, KENAPA BAJU ABANG WARNANYA GINI?

SG : Eh? J-hope, kau semalam laundry bukan?

JH : Ya hyung.

SG : Kenapa baju abang kena lunturan gitu?

JH : Eh a-anu hyung, aku tak tahu kalau baju Jin hyung mudah luntur.

SG : Hah, lain kali hati-hati lah.

JH : Ne hyung.

V : Mi~ gimana ini~ /merengek/

SG : Pakai sajalah, toh juga tidak terlalu banyak yg kena.

V : Tapi mi~

SG : Sstt, besok mami masak buat kalian.

V : Ah... Geurae mami yang terbaik.

VKook cium pipi kanan dan kiri mami, papi cium bibir mami kilat, kakak duduk manja di pangkuan mas Jin, tante sama om sudah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

Story 2

JK : PAPIIII HARI INI PAPI SAMA MAMI PAKAI BAJU PUTIH YAH.

SG RM : Ya sayang...

JK : Papi juga pakai celana yang pendeknya kayak dedek.

RM : Ya dek.

V : JANGAN DONG PI, PAPI UDAH PAKAI BAJU PUTIH PERMINTAAN KOOKIE, PAKAI CELANA SEPANJANG V DONG PI.

JK : ANDWAEEEE KAYAK DEDEK PI.

V : KAYAK ABANG

JK : KAYAK DEDEK

V : KAYAK ABANG

SG : Udah jangan ribut yah sayang, papi pakai celana ini aja. *kasih celana ke papi*

JK : Kok warnanya gak kayak dedek

SG : Kan papi udah pakai baju permintaan dedek.

RM : Ma, kok celananya gantung gini?

SG : Biar adil pa, biar abang gak marah karena pendek atau dedek yang marah karena panjang.

Dedek, abang, sama papi manggut-manggut.

JK : Mami pakai topi warna merah dong, sepatunya juga biar kembaran sama dedek.

SG : ya dedek.

V : Mami kok gak pakai warna hitam?

SG : *ambil topi dan sepatu warna hitam nyerahin ke papi*

RM : Apa ini ma?

SG : Untuk papa.

RM : loh?

SG : Udah pakai aja, nanti V ngambek pa, biar adil. Nah adilkan? Mami pakai yg kayak dedek mau, papi pakai yg abang mau.

VKook : SAYANG MAMI *peluk mami*

Meanwhile other place..

JM : Haish dasar anak2 pakaian aja dipermasalahkan.

Jin : Cha, kita pakai jins warna hitam aja bae~

JM : Ahh Jin oppaa~

-FIN-

Kami kembali bawa drabble yang super duper pendek xD Ini sebenarnya cuma kegajean kami sehari-hari di chat dan kami memutuskan untuk membaginya kepada kalian juga :3 Kenapa kita pakai kata-kata mami, abang, dedek, papi, tante, kakak dan mas Jin? Karena pengen aja sih #plak ada asal-usulnya sih kenapa dipanggil gitu xD yak arena Kim Family itu, NamGi sebagai mami papi, anak-anaknya, dari yang terbesar Jimin sang kakak, Taehyung sang abang dan anak bungsu dek Jeka xD Lalu mas Jin, kenapa mas bukan bang? Karena nyamannya mas Jin #plak lalu tante Hobi, karena Hobi kan dekat sama mami papi ya kami anggap sebagai tante saja apalagi kan Hobi suka main sama maknae line kan xD kenapa Hobi dipasangkan sama om manajer? Karena ada momentnya :'3 *apaan ini* Dan drabble ini akan hadir SETIAP HARI *readernya muntah berjamaah* Bagi yang misalnya tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata yang ada, boleh kasih saran kepada kami.  
Nah untuk drabble mini ini sih story 1 terinspirasi dari pakaian member BTS di V app yang tebak lagu girlband dari koreonya itu xD  
Story 2 nya ya dari yang mereka nonton bareng ARMY itu xD  
Kami nggak pernah bosan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah mau membaca, review dan favorit karya kami :3

 **Last, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kim Family Daily**

 **Rated : K**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/VKook, NamGi, JinJim, Manager X Hobi xD**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love, bahasa gaul**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Mami dan papi terlihat duduk di line kursi belakang di van BTS, terlihat wajah mami yang kusut dan papi yang memeluk mami. Tiba tiba suara gaduh terdengar, pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah anak-anak sehingga membuat papi tersingkir dan menjadi duduk paling pinggir.

Papi, bang V, mami, dek Kookie dan kak Jimin, itulah posisinya sekarang. Papi hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya.

JK : Mami kenapaaaa..!

SG : Hah? Emang mami kenapa dek?

V : Mami jangan bohong deh, itu muka mami kenapa kusut gitu.

SG : emang muka mami gimana biasanya?

JK : Ih MAMIIIIII JANGAN BOHONG DEH

SG : Kkkk~ mami ga bohong sayang~ *elus rambut dedek*

JK : Mami sakit kan? *peluk mami sambil nahan sedih*

V : Mami jangan sakit~ *ikutan meluk mami modus sekalian meluk dedek*

JM : Papi ngelakuin apa ke mami, kok mami jadi sakit?

Jimin, Jungkook dan V natap papi dengan deathglare sementara papi cuma bisa sabar.

RM : Kenapa jadi papi sih?

V : Soalnya papi kan cabul sama mami. *kookie lihat ke arah bang V*

V : Apa dek?

JK : Cabul itu apa bang?

V : Dedek gak tahu cabul itu apa? *Jungkook geleng kepala polos*

V : Nanti abang kasih tahu ke dedek yah abang praktekkan lagi untuk dedek.

JK : Yee, makasih bang V~

PLAK!

Mami mukul cinta kepala bang V, sementara V hanya meringis dan Jungkook yang menatap bingung

SG : Sudah, jangan dengarkan kata bang V, sebaiknya kalian duduk ke tempat kalian masing-masing ya, kita akan berangkat. *semua masih diam di tempat*

SG : Kenapa?

ALL : Mau jagain mami~

SG : Sudah sudah, kan mami di van ini juga duduknya, cha~

Dengan terpaksa semua kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mobil tersebut beranjak dan menuju destinasinya.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, semua berjalan mengelilingi mami, mami hanya sweatdrop di tempat, sementara papi meringis, kenapa anak-anaknya tidak memperdulikannya, batinnya sengsara. Setelah membeli makanan, mereka masuk ke tempat wahana.

Semua member terlihat mengalami mental breakdown. Apalagi saat roaller coaster melewati mereka, hanya mami yang menampakkan muka tenang.

JM : EOMMMMAAAAAAAA.

Jimin berteriak kemudian lari, ia ingin menuju ke arah mami namun ia sadar kamera masih hidup, kemudian ia putuskan untuk lari ke arah depan. Semua tertawa melihat Jimin, bahkan mas Jin sampai terbahak-bahak. Setelah kamera dijeda, Jimin segera menghampiri mami dan memeluk mami.

JM : Mami, takut~ *peluk mami erat*

SG : Hey hey, kenapa takut? Sudah nanti duduknya sama mami, ok? *mami ngelus surai kakak*

JK : MAMIIII DEDEK SAMA SIAPA? *pasang suara merajuk*

SG : Aih, dedek kenapa manja? Biasanya juga sama papi.

JK : Gak mau, *pasang tampang merajuk* *mami hampirin dedek*

SG : Haih? Sementara mami sama kakak dulu ya? *dedek masih diam* Nanti di van dedek duduk dekat mami, okay?

JK : Hmm iya. *pasang tampang sedih*

SG : Nanti malam tidur sama mami juga, bagaimana?

JK : Bener mi bener? Gak bohong kan sama dedek?

SG : Kapan mami bohong sama dedek? *elus kepala dedek*

JK : Ayey !

Sementara V hanya melihat mami dan dedek tersayangnya.

SG : Apa bang?

V : T-tidak mi.

Papi yang mendengar Mami akan tidur bareng Jungkook lagi lagi hanya berusaha sabar.

Sementara di lain tempat.

Jin : Aigoo, Jiminnie, kenapa takut?

JM : Apa! Ketawa aja terus. *Jimin antara ngambek dan marah*

Jin : Maafkan hyung. *Jimin masih setia marah*

Jin : Sebagai gantinya kita akan beli koleksi lipbalm dan eyeliner juga bandana mu okay?

Jimin yang mendengar hasutan Jin pun tergoda dan menatap Jin berbinar-binar.

JM : Okelah, karena hyung memaksa aku maafkan hyung.

Sementara Jin hanya sweatdrop, kemudian mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai tanda baikan yang dibalas Jimin. Niat ingin mengecup pipi Jimin terhentikan saat tante menepuk pundak Jin kuat.

JH : Dasar mesum, cabul, gak ingat tempat.

Jin meringis mendengar perkataan tante untungnya tante segera dihandel oleh om manajer yang menenangkan tante dengan sebuah pelukan. Lagi-lagi mas Jin hanya sweatdrop, sebenarnya yang tak tahu tempat itu siapa? Tanyanya merana.

Satu demi satu wahana dimasuki oleh mereka. Walaupun tante mengalami mental breakdown terparah dan ketakutan saat di wahana, namun tante tetap ikut memasuki setiap wahana, berkat om manajer yang selalu mendukung tante dengan selalu berada di belakang tante. Wahana terakhir pun tiba. Mami dan papi memilih tidak ikut, karena mami yang kelelahan.

JK : Aku juga gak usah ikut.

RM : Kenapa dek?

SG : Ya, kok gitu sayang.

JK : Gak ada mami sih.

V : Iya, abang juga gak ikut.

SG : Gak boleh gitu loh, inikan untuk acara juga, lagian nikmatin aja sayang, jarang-jarang kita kesini, besok kita udah ada job lagi.

V dan Jungkook terdiam.

RM : Benar kata mama, nanti kalian nyesal loh~

VKook : Iyadeh kita ikut.

JK : Tapi dedek sama abang ya?

V : Tenang aja, abang akan lindungi dedek, *tepuk pelan kepala dedek* dedek malu-malu kookie (?)*

RM : Sudah sana, giliran kalian akan tiba.

SG : Hati-hati ya sayang.

V dan Jungkook bersamaan ngecup pipi mami, melihat itu papi lagi lagi nelangsa.

VKook : BYE BYE MAMIII..

Papi dan mami melambaikan tangannya ke arah VKook. Kemudian mami berbisik kepada papi.

SG : Tenang aja, jangan pasang tampang gitu, nanti ada giliran papi.

Bisik mami seolah tahu beban papi. Melihat itu papi hanya mencubit pipi mami gemas dan tertawa bareng.

-END-

Hay, we are back again /hening/. Ga banyak cap cip cus yah /disiram/ First i wanna say PARDON ME for those who waiting this story *padahal gak ada yg nunggu* and the second one for breaking my promise because actually i said the story will be updated everyday. Okay, lemme share something why could it happen. Usually when i saw a picture or video about BTS, I got inspiration from it. I can write it. But so pity, I don't think about others like our busy. Actually this acc has 2 authors. Me and my little sista. Because my lappy is in f*cking moment, so I ask my sista to edit and upload it. And the unexpected thing is she is busy with her school and I am busy with my job. Jadi saya sudah memutuskan apabila kita dalam keadaan senggang maka Kim Daily Life akan update setiap hari namun apabila kita dalam keadaan sibuk kita akan menulis satu chapter dengan word yang lebih panjang. Jadi kalau lagi ga sibuk momentnya datang dari picture kalau lagi sibuk momentnya kita buat berdasarkan video ^^. Sekali lagi maaf banget yah. Dan chapter ini datang dari video V Apps Run! BTS ep 3. Niatnya ini mau buat fokus ke Jimin yang teriak omma gitu dan itu adalah the cutest moment from Jimin /peluk pantat Jimin, dibom Jin/ tapi karena saya ingat dosa-dosa kita yang telah ingkar janji jadi kita buat dari satu ep itu. Dan sepertinya mommy Suga emang lagi kurang enak badan dan pada saat wahana terakhir itu mommy and daddy gak ikut naik ke wahana terakhir itu dan pada dasarnya otak saya itu lebih cepat nyambung ke arah yang aww aww, jadi yah maka tercipta lah scene tak jelas itu.  
Dan tolong jangan timpuk saya pakai bom tapi timpuk saja pakai pantat Jimin, karena sebenarnya kita kurang tahu itu nama wahana yang pertama itu apa, bagi yang tahu mungkin bisa diberitahukan ke kita, maklum kita bukan anak yang berkunjung ke tempat gituan kita cuma anak alim pecinta humu *jduar*. Last, terimakasih buat semua yang mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk membaca, review, fave dan follow karya kami. Kami cuma bisa bilang terimakasih dan tetap nikmati karya kami. Sampai jumpa~

 **Last, mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Zoo

**Title : Kim Family Daily**

 **Rated : K**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/VKook, NamGi, JinJim, Manager X Hobi xD**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Hari ini hari Minggu, hari yang sudah direncanakan untuk hang out. Bertamasya sejenak ke Zoo bukanlah hal yang buruk. Mengapa harus ke Zoo? Jawabannya adalah karena itu adalah opsi dari Taehyung. Dan dia memenangkan permainan gunting, batu dan kertas, setelah semalam suntuk berdebat di hadapan papi dan mami mereka mengenai destinasi yang akan mereka kunjungi.

[FlashBack]

Saat ini, papi dan mami sedang duduk berdua di sofa yang ada di depan tv. Namun, lagi-lagi ketenangan mereka terganggu akibat dari teriakan anak bungsu mereka, Jungkook.

Jungkook : PAAPIIIIIII MAMIIIIIIIIIII *sindrome anak bungsu, manggilnya papi duluan*

Jungkook berlari kearah kedua orangtuanya. Sang ibu, Yoongi, melihat dengan cemas anak kesayangannya ini, sementara sang ayah, Namjoon hanya mendesah malas, pasalnya, lagi-lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya, anak-anaknya mengganggu acara sayang sayangan dirinya dan istrinya.

Yoongi : Kenapa sayang?

Tanyanya dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut Kookie yang entah sejak kapan sudah nangkring dengan aman di paha papinya.

Jungkook : Kookie mau bobo mum, tapi Jimin hyung dan Tae hyung berdebat mulu.

Keluh sang anak bungsu sambil menguap cantik, membuat Yoongi gemas dengan anak bungsunya, benar-benar tidak salah buat, batinnya mengagumi. Pasalnya, diantara ketiga anak-anaknya, hanya yang bungsulah yang paling normal. Jimin dan Taehyung, selalu berantem. Namun anehnya, keduanya sangat menyayangi adik bungsu mereka. Bahkan Taehyung sendiri terlibat hmm incest hmmm dengan sang bungsu.

Namjoon : Ya sudah ne, panggil mereka yah

Dengan sekali suruh, Kookie langsung melenggang dengan elegannya menuju kamar mereka, guna memanggil kedua orang yang lebih tua dari dia.

Namjoon : Kenapa bisa kedua orang itu bersifat seperti anak kembar?

Yoongi : Entahlah, biarkan saja seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Tampaknya sang ibu sudah menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang lumrah. Ia pun memeluk sang suami, namun baru saja akan memeluk sang suami, ruangan itu harus dipenuhi oleh teriakan dari sang anak sulung.

Jimin : MOOMMMM, AKU DIPUKUL PHI ALIEN!

Jimin tampak berlari ke arah ayahnya, hah, anak sulung dan bungsunya lebih dekat pada ayahnya, padahal yang dipanggil duluan adalah ibunya. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan memeluk erat leher sang ayah, tak berapa lama, Taehyung dan Jungkook menghampiri mereka, dengan Taehyung merangkul manis sang adik bungsu.

Taehyung : Jangan percaya mom, siapa suruh dia menjambak rambut ku duluan, bukan begitu Jimin bantet?

Jawab Taehyung dengan kalem namun tetap tidak melepas rangkulannya sampai sang adik minta memisahkan diri kemudian bergelut manja ke sang mommy.

Jimin : Apa? Heh alien sialan, aku bukan bantet.

Taehyung : So? Lihat, badanmu saja hampir sama dengan Kookie, padahal kau lebih tua dari kami.

Jimin : YAAA, ALIEEEN SIALAN! DAD, lihat dia.

Rajuknya manja pada sang ayah. Mata Namjoon lagi lagi jengah, sementara Yoongi tengah asik bermain Kumamon bersama anak bungsu mereka.

Namjoon : Sudahlah, jangan dilanjutkan, Taehyung ,tak baik seperti itu,dia kakak mu, jangan seperti itu.

Nasehat Namjoon pada anaknya bijak. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk tak minat.

Namjoon : Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian berdebat sampai adik kalian tidak bisa tidur?

Jimin : Kan besok kita mau pergi dad, jadi aku pingin ke taman buah, si alien satu ini malah pingin ke zoo, mau apa cobak? Cocokkan wajah gitu? Hah!

Jimin berapi-api menjelaskan.

Taehyung : Buat apa ke taman buah Jimin, kau juga makan buah setiap hari, bahkan mom dan dad punya taman buah walaupun mini. Sebaiknya kita ke zoo, kau bisa berkonsultasi ke jerapah disana mengapa badan mereka tinggi tinggi.

Jimin : Tapi disana koleksinya lebih lengkap alien sialan!

Taehyung : Lalu kenapa kau tak melengkapi koleksi punya mom dan dad, hah?

Jimin : Aishh jinjja, pokoknya kita ke taman buah.

Taehyung : Aniya, kita ke zoo

Jimin : Tidak Taehyung, kita ke taman buah, titik. Okay adikku sayang.

Taehyung : Hentikan itu, itu bukan keputusan mom dan dad. Jangan seenak mu.

Jimin : No more debate Taehyung, pokoknya besok ke taman buah, yess.

Berlanjutlah acara debat mereka yang membuat orang tua dan adik mereka jengah. Dengan suara yang bijak, Namjoon mencoba meleraikan.

Namjoon : Cha, daripada kalian bertengkar terus, bagaimana kalau kalian menentukannya dengan scissors, paper dan rock? Yang menang maka tempat destinasinya lah yang akan kita kunjungi.

Dengan segera, kedua anak tersebut mematuhi perintah ayah mereka. Permainan pun dimulai sebanyak tiga kali, karena dua kesempatan sebelumnya skor mereka sama. Dengan mata tertutup mereka bermain. Hasil akhirnya Taehyung dengan tangan terkepal sementara Jimin dengan dua jari yang mengacung mengidentifikasi bahwa dia harus menahan kenyataan pahit kalau mereka besok akan berkunjung ke Zoo.

Sementara Taehyung bersorak-sorai sesekali mencium Jungkook. Malam itu, ditutup dengan kelegaan kedua orangtua mereka, Jimin yang cemberut, Taehyung yang berbahagia dan Jungkook? Dia tidak bahagia seperti Taehyung atau cemberut seperti Jimin. Dia tampaknya lebih memilih seperti orangtuanya, lega, karena ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

[Flashback Off]

Setelah selesai dengan persiapan mereka, akhirnya mereka berlima menuju ke van mereka. Dengan wajah suram Jimin dan wajah bahagia Taehyung. Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya bisa mengelus surai Jimin.

Di tengah perjalanan, Yoongi meminta agar berhenti di depan minimarket, pasalnya ia ingin membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan, untuk membalikkan mood anak sulungnya. Ditemani Jungkook, Yoongi pun melangkah menuju minimarket tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yoongi dan Kookie kembali dengan beberapa kantong plastik. Makanan dan minuman tersebut di letakkan di jok terakhir, maklum van mereka berisi tiga line dengan line pertama dua jok, line ke dua juga dua jok dan line terakhir berisi satu jok panjang.

Disana, Jungkook dan makanan yang mereka beli tadi berada. Alasannya adalah ia ingin menguasai lebih banyak makanan, maklum, masih anak-anak

Jungkook : Tae hyung dan Jimin hyung, ini makanan. Ambil.

Teriak Jungkook menyodorkan satu bungkus makanan berwarna pink ditengah. Sesuai dugaan, Jimin dan Taehyung berebutan dan saling mendorong agar berhasil mendapatkan makanan tersebut.

Jimin : Taehyung jangan diambil ih, ini makanan kesukaan ku.

Taehyung : Ini juga makanan kesukaan ku Jimin.

Jimin : Baiklah letakkan ditengah.

Taehyung : Tidak, ini milikku, aku suka honey twister.

Taehyung melotot kepada Jimin, pertanda gertakan.

Jimin : Aku juga suka itu. Berikan pada ku.

Taehyung : Tidak.

Dengan sekali sentakan ia berhasil mengambil snack tersebut, namun tampaknya Jimin tak patah arang. Ia dengan sigap merebut kembali. Namun, dengan sigap Taehyung mengambil sebungkus snack lagi dan ia sodorkan ke arah Jimin. Untungnya Jimin mengambil snack tersebut.

Sebenarnya Taehyung bukan masalah isi snacknya, tapi karena itu adalah pemberian dari adik bungsu kesayangannya. Melihat itu, Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat ketiga anaknya.

Bukan mereka tidak tahu kalau Jungkook sengaja melakukan hal itu dan Taehyung yang keukeh dengan alasan mempertahankan snack itu. Dia itu anak mereka, mereka tahu baik bahwa Taehyung adalah pemakan segalanya. Jadi, pastinya ia punya alasan mengapa ia tidak mau mengalah kepada Jimin.

Perjalanan pun berlanjut dengan ketiga anak tersebut terlelap. Maklum saja, rute mereka lumayan jauh. Mereka akan pergi ke zoo yang koleksinya terlengkap. Dan zoo tersebut lumayan jauh dari rumah mereka.

Setelah lumayan lama di mobil, akhirnya mereka sampai. Yoongi dengan perlahan pindah ke line dua untuk membangunkan anak mereka.

Yoongi : Taehyung, Jiminnie, bangun, sudah sampai.

Elus Yoongi kepada kedua anaknya. Tak berapa lama kedua anaknya telah bangun. Dengan segera ia pindah ke jok paling belakang, dimana anak bungsunya terpulas dengan selonjoran.

Yoongi : Kookie, ayo bangun sayang, sudah sampai. Masak mau ditinggal? Nanti Taehyung hyung direbut sama yang lain lohh.

Sesuai dugaan, nama Taehyung selalu terseret dan selalu mempunyai jasa dalam membangunkan Jungkook. Dengan segera, Jungkook terbangun dan mengikuti sang ibu untuk turun.

Tour di zoo dimulai, satu persatu kandang mereka kunjungi. Berbagai ragam ekspresi dari keluarga kecil itupun terekam dengan baik di kamera digital yang Yoongi selalu bawa disaat mereka pergi. Bahkan mulai dari Jimin yang awalnya suram hingga turut bahagia.

Entah apa yang anak itu rasakan, mungkin karena melihat kedua adiknya yang begitu bahagia saat memegang beberapa satwa yang herbivora juga saat melihat bagaimana singa singa yang besar mengaum dengan gagahnya.

Melihat itu, ia jadi ingat dengan perkataan Jimin waktu ia ditanya dengan pertanyaan "Coba deskripsikan ayah dan ibu mu" Jimin dengan polosnya menjawab bahwa Namjoon ayahnya seperti seekor singa, galak dan tegas namun penyayang.

Jika Namjoon seperti singa, maka Yoongi seperti pawang Singa. Alasannya cukup sederhana, karena hanya Yoongi yang dapat menenangkan ayahnya. Mengingat itu, ia tersenyum sendiri. Ia bangga kepada ketiga anaknya. Walaupun terlihat error namun mereka semua sangat cerdas. Perpaduan Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi memang yang terbaik, sekilas narsis muncul di batin Yoongi.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 13:00 KST, sudah waktunya untuk lunch. Ia pun dengan segera memanggil Namjoon dan ketiga anaknya untuk menuju sebuah stand yang menawarkan jasa penyewaaan karpet.

Setelah menyewa sebuah karpet dan menyuruh sang petugas untuk mengembangkannya, ia pun segera membagi makanan anak-anak dan suaminya. Alasannya adalah agar ia tidak ribet mendengarkan protes Jimin dan Taehyung yang berebutan makanan.

Taehyung : Mom, apa yang mom masak?

Yoongi : Kau juga akan melihatnya nanti

Taehyung : Yah well, apapun itu, aku tetap suka masakan mami, masakan mami yang terbaik.

Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya, yang diikuti oleh Jimin, Jungkook dan suaminya. Yoongi hanya menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba Jungkook mendekati Yoongi, tanpa diberitahu pun Yoongi tahu ada sesuatu yang Jungkook inginkan.

Yoongi : Nde, Kookie? Apa? Mau mom suapi?

Jungkook hanya tersipu malu dan mengangguk dengan imutnya, membuat Jimin, Namjoon dan Yoongi gemas, sementara Taehyung dengan keadaan darurat, pasalnya mimisan yang tentu saja imajinasi telah keluar dari hidungnya. Makan siang hari ini berjalan dengan tentram.

Selanjutnya, mereka melanjutkan tour mereka. Tepat pada pukul 17:00 KST mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang, namun tak lupa membeli beberapa souvenir khas Zoo tersebut. Sesampainya di mobil, Yoongi duduk di line belakang, bersamaan dengan Jungkook. Anak bungsunya ini tiba-tiba minta duduk bersamanya.

Namjoon : Ya, Jimin, kenapa tadi kau jadi lebih bahagia eoh? Setahu daddy, tadi malam kau yang paling tidak senang.

Jimin : Uhum, ternyata aku salah dad, aku kira zoo itu tidak menyenangkan, tapi ternyata, wow, aku bisa melihat singa yang besar, harimau, macan bla bla bla

Jimin asik berceloteh, celotehannya dipotong langsung oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung : See? Kau lain kali percayalah padaku, tidak selamanya realita itu lebih buruk daripada bayangan. Berterimakasih lah padaku bantet.

Jimin : Aihh, kau, jangan merusak kebahagiaanku eoh

Pukulan sayang Jimin mendarat untuk adiknya yang sangat menjengkelkan namun juga ia sayangi, seperti ia menyayangi Jungkook.

Waktu terus berlalu diisi oleh pertanyaan Namjoon dan Yoongi, juga perdebatan Taehyung dan Jimin, sesekali Jungkook turut memancing perdebatan antara Jimin dan Taehyung. Hingga Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook tertidur akibat kelelahan sendiri.

Namjoon : Kau tidak tidur sayang?

Yoongi : Tidak, aku ingin menemani mu.

Hari itu cerita ditutup dengan kemesraan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang walaupun jarak mereka berjauhan namun itu bukan lah suatu masalah.

Fin.

Dengan rasa yang ga berdosa, we are back with all of my sins /sungkem sungkem/ Sukurnya ini ga ada yang mau baca, jadi kita masih aman /coeg/ well, tanpa ba bi bu lagi, like usually, this story based on a video from V app BTS 구오즈 만다꼬, yang itu lohh yang 95 line bersama kuki dan autie jiop. Nah idenya itu muncul dengan seksinya pas Jimin sama V rebutan snack yang dikasih Kookie, sumpah ini Kuki ngasihnya kayak ngasih ke kucing gitu yah makanan, terus tuh dua manusia langsung berebutan. Nah, berdasarkan yang kami amati, V sama Jimin itu cenderung berantem, tapi kalau sama Kookie, mereka berdua sayangnya naudzubillah. Pernah ga dengar, kalau punya tiga anak, biasanya anak pertama bakalan berantem mulu sama anak kedua, tapi anak pertama sama anak kedua bakalan nyayangi anak yang bungsu, kayak udah hukum mutlak gitu deh, soalnya keponakan aku juga kayak gitu. Walaupun dalam casenya, my nephews itu sayangnya sama anak dari my brad yang kedua *nih berdua berasal dari anak my eldest bro* kenapa Jin sama Jiop ga dimasukkan(?) karena, Jin lagi sibuk kerja(?) dan Jiop lagi asyik pacaran sama ehem om manajer ehem /dicemplungin ke laut/ yah sekiranya hasilnya gaje, yah maklumlah namanya juga kita abal abal ehem /gue dengan pedenya ga tahu malu/ Dan ini, juga terinspirasi dari perkataan Jimin di salah satu interview saat disuruh ngedeskripsikan member. Jimin bilang kalau RM itu kayak Lion dan SG kayak Lion trainer, emang dah ini anak bantet satu sugamon shipper garis keras /twerking bareng Jimin/ yah segitu dululah cuap cuapnya, mengenai ff yang lain, yang baru keluar 4 chapter itu, yah yah yah /hening/ kita bakalan pasti lanjut. KARENA GA ADA YANG NAMANYA DISCONTINUE DALAM HIDUP KITA/capsloknya kampret/ and so thankful to valuable people who want to spent their time to read, review, fave and follow our bad fic. Keep loving Kim Fams.  
Butterfly


	4. Chapter 4 : Kuki wants lamb skewers!

**Title : Kim Family Daily (Kuki wants lam skewers)**

 **Rated : K**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/VKook, NamGi, JinJim**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Kim Jungkook, anak bungsu dari pasangan sama jenis, sama agama, sama kewarganegaraan, dan beda tinggi, Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi yang telah berubah menjadi Kim Yoongi secara resmi semenjak dinikahi oleh Kim Namjoon, sedang duduk termenung manis dengan boneka Kumamon di pangkuannya.

Raut wajahnya tampak memikirkan sesuatu, tanpa ia sadari, sang ibu, Kim Yoongi, telah duduk disampingnya, menikmati wajah termenung dari Kookie -panggilan kecil dari keluarganya-.

"HWAAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya kaget, sementara sang ibu hanya menautkan alisnya, heran.

"Ada apa?" Ibunya bertanya santai.

"Aish, jinjja, mom, kenapa tiba-tiba disini, sih. Tadi Kookie kira mom hantu." Jelasnya dilengkapi dengan bibir yang maju lima senti, pouty.

"Makanya, Kookie jangan merenung gitu, mommy udah panggil kok dari tadi, tapi Kookie asyik dengan dunia Kookie sendiri." ucapnya mengelus lembut rambut anaknya.

"Mom~"

"Ya, ada apa sayang?" balasnya lembut, jiwa keibuan dari Yoongi yang pastinya tidak akan ia berikan kepada Namjoon.

"Aniya, hanya ingin memanggil mom saja." iapun memeluk Yoongi dengan erat, sementara Yoongi yang paham akan ada sesuatu yang anak bungsunya sembunyikan, hanya maklum dan membalas pelukan Jungkook.

"Kookie, sudah makan?" sang ibu melepas pelukannya.

"Belum~" jawabnya pelan.

"Loh, kenapa sayang? Kok belum makan?" khawatir Yoongi.

"Mom, sudah belikan lamb skewer Kookie?" modus Jungkook mulai terbaca.

"Lah, kenapa harus pakai lamb skewer?"

"Kookie mau lamb skewer, mom." rajuknya manja. Sang ibu, hanya bisa diam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu, namun, di mata Jungkook, diam dari ibunya adalah penolakan secara halus. Ia pun menghentak-hentak kakinya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ibunya, khas anak bungsunya saat sedang merajuk. Sementara Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

OooOoo

Malamnya, setelah selesai dengan makan malam yang disajikan Yoongi, selaku ibu rumah tangga, Namjoon, sang kepala rumah tangga, angkat bicara.

"Sebentar lagi, tahun baru akan tiba, apa harapan kalian? Dimulai dari Jimin."

"Aku? Hah, Jimin sih mintanya sederhana saja dad, nggak banyak banyak kok, Jimin harap di tahun 2016 nanti, Jimin makin pintar, makin cantik, makin imut, terus uang jajan bertambah, makin tinggi pastinya, terus tiap bulan ada uang untuk beli bandana, lip balm, juga sepatu vans dari daddy, dan yang paling utama adalah Jimin bisa pacaran sama Jin hyung, yey, sederhana kan, dad?" cerocos Jimin yang membuat Taehyung, adiknya, tersedak.

"Jimin, kau besok ada waktu luang tidak?" tanya Taehyung kalem.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu hah?"

"Rencanya, besok aku berniat mengajak mu ke psikiater, aku ingin tahu, kenapa IQ mu tidak berkembang dan hanya di posisi dua digit." ujarnya dengan raut penasaran. Seketika pula, boneka hitam terlempar ke arah Taehyung, dengan tersangka utama adalah Jimin.

Sementara Jungkook hanya menatap tajam kakaknya karena dengan tak berperikebonekaan ia melempar boneka kesayangannya.

"YA JIMIN AH!" teriak Jungkook yang membuat orang disana tersentak kaget. Jungkook berjalan mengutip kembali bonekanya dan meringsut ke pelukan ibunya.

"Ya, Kookie, kenapa kau seperti itu sih? Akukan kakakmu." protes Jimin. Jungkook hanya mendengus tak perduli dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada ibunya. Diujung sana, Taehyung terkekeh pelan diakibatkan kelakuan adik ehem pacarnya ehem.

"Sudahlah, itu juga salah mu, Jimin. Kenapa kau mencampakkan boneka Kumamon milik Kookie?" lerai sang ibu, dan Jimin hanya tersipu malu.

"Nah, kalau kau, Tae?" lanjut kepala keluarga.

"Semoga lebih disayang Kookie, Dad and Mom, juga agar IQ Jimin bisa menjadi tiga digit, Awwww" rambut Taehyung dijambak manis oleh Jimin.

"YAA ALIEN SIALAN! BERHENTI MENGEJEK, BODOH!" teriak Jimin yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan -benar- Taehyung.

"Wae? Aish, Chim, lepaskan bodoh, rambutku.." desis Taehyung kesakitan. Jimin pun melepaskan jambakan mautnya walau tidak ikhlas.

"Ya, Chim, apakah kau sedang PMS sekarang? Huh? Sensitif sekali." ejek Taehyung yang juga tidak jera, dan sesuai dugaan, Jimin kembali menjambak rambut Taehyung.

"ALIEEEENNNNN TOLOOOOOLLL, MATII KAUUUU" gemas Jimin bertambah dahsyat, untuk saat ini, Taehyung jera mengejek saudara kembarnya.

"Sudah, lepaskan Chimin, kasihan Taehyung." lerai Namjoon lelah karena teriakan melengking Jimin. Dengan menggerutu, Jimin melepas rambut Taehyung. Yoongi dan Jungkook hanya sweatdrop. Setelah rambutnya dijambak dengan ganas ala remaja yang sedang mendapatkan first mens, Taehyung beringsut modus mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jungkook yang sedari tadi nyaman dipelukan ibunya.

"Kookie~" raungnya dengan nada sing a songnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungkook beralih dari pelukan Yoongi kepada Taehyung, Yoongi lagi-lagi sweatdrop.

"Wae, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kepala hyung sakit, rambut hyung dijambak sama Chimin, lihat lihat." Dengan super polos Jungkook menatap kepala Taehyung.

"Kookie, elus-elus kepala hyung, biar sakitnya hilang, yah. Kalau bisa dikasih poppo juga. Biar cepat sembuh." sang ibu yang mendengarkannya hanya berjengit ria.

"Dasar, gen Namjoon." umpat Yoongi dalam hati, menyalahkan gen Namjoon, melupakan fakta bahwa dia juga turut andil dalam proses pembuatan Taehyung. Jungkook? Jangan tanya lagi, dengan polosnya menuruti kemauan sang hyung. Mengelus sayang rambut Taehyung, menciumnya dan sesekali memeluk kepala Taehyung.

"Cepat cembuh hyung cayang." ucap Jungkook yang entah kenapa juga tiba-tiba menjadi celat, Namjoon tersedak jus yang ia minum. Beralih dari pasangan daun kencur, TaeKook, Namjoon kembali bertanya.

"Nah,bagaimana denganmu, sayang?" tanya Namjoon kepada belahan hidupnya.

"Mwo? Di 2016? Hmm di.." sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, Jungkook memotong jawaban sang ibu.

"Lamb skewer, lamb skewer!" teriak Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung terkikik.

"Ya, sayang, tidak boleh seperti itu, tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang lain." nasehat Namjoon selaku ayah yang baik. Sementara Jungkook hanya terdiam.

"Di 2016, aku berharap keluarga kita akan semakin harmonis, anak-anak mommy tumbuh menjadi lebih baik." harap Yoongi sederhana. Maklum, Yoongi bukan orang yang , Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung dan juga Jungkook adalah harta yang tak terhingga nilainya. Jadi, dia hanya meminta yang terbaik buat keluarganya.

Malam itu, dihabiskan dengan kehangatan yang dibangun oleh Namjoon dan Yoongi,untuk keluarga kecilnya.

.ooo

Di taman mini sebuah mansion milik keluarga Kim, tampak seorang pria bersurai hijau dengan tinggi 176 cm sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu lengkap dengan pemanggangan. Saat ini, suaminya sedang menjemput anak-anak mereka dari kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak-anak mereka.

To : Namjoon

-Kalau kau sudah sampai, suruh anak-anak untuk mandi, kau juga-

Ia mengirimkan pesan tersebut kepada sang suami, tak lama kemudian, balasan atas pesannya terdengar.

From : Namjoon

-Padahal kita sudah menikah bertahun-tahun, lebih dari 10 tahun, tapi kenapa masih tidak ada romantisnya, sayang?-

Yoongi terbahak-bahak membacanya, suaminya memang limited edition. Ia kemudian membalasnya.

To : Namjoon.

\- Kalau sayang sudah sampai, jangan lupa menyuruh anak-anak untuk mandi, kau juga yah sayang, sudah yah sayang, aku lagi mempersiapkan semuanya, i love you :* ({})-

Yoongi sedikit merinding mengingat betapa tidak elitnya pesan yang dia ketik, tanpa ia ketahui, sosok yang baru saja ia balas pesannya sedang tersenyum-senyum, dan ditatap oleh ketiga anaknya dengan pandangan "Daddy ku kesurupan setan apa?".

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, terdengar teriakan anak-anaknya yang menyerukan panggilan untuknya.

"MOMMYYYYYYY" Jimin dan Taehyung berebutan untuk menghampiri ibunya dan memeluk ibunya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya ibunya heran.

"Wae? Mom tidak suka?" tanya Jimin

"Aniya, hanya saja, semenjak kalian masuk sekolah menengah, kalian jarang bahkan seingat mommy tidak pernah lagi bermanja-manja kepada mom." jelas Yoongi, matanya menangkap sosok anak bungsunya, yang memasang tampang cemberut sejak tadi malam.

"Kookie? Wae? " tanyanya menghampiri anak bungsunya.

"Aniya" jawab anak bungsunya cuek.

"Aih, kok gitu sama mommy? Ayo sini." ajak Yoongi menuju ke sebuah meja. Lantas, wajah Jungkook yang cemberut berubah drastis menjadi berbinar-binar.

"MOM!" serunya kemudian menerjang Yoongi.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, sayang?" tanya Namjoon.

"Yes, dad" angguk Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Gomawo mom, Kookie sayang mom." peluknya.

"Sama-sama, sayang." balas Yoongi mengecup lembut dahi sang anak.

"Kookie kira mom tidak sayang sama Kookie lagi."

"Ya, kenapa bisa begitu, sayang?"

"Habisnya, kemarin mommy asal Kookie tanya, selalu diam."

"Aish, jinjja, anak mommy." cubit Yoongi gemas di pipi tembem milik Jungkook.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita panggang lamb skewernya." ajak Namjoon.

"OKAY, DAD!" teriak Jungkook bersemangat.

Hari itu, Yoongi menyiapkan sebuah suasana untuk keluarganya. Menyediakan 50 tusuk sate domba. Kalian tahu? Sang kepala rumah tangga hanya memakan lima tusuk, begitu juga dengan sang ibu rumah tangga. Si kembar Jimin dan Taehyung, masing-masingnya hanya memakan lima tusuk juga. Lalu, bagaimana dengan 30 tusuk yang lain? Jawabannya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dimakan Jungkook. Walau agak kaget, Namjoon dan Yoongi bahagia bisa melihat anak-anaknya bahagia.

just a simple wish,right?

FIN.

OLAAAAA KAMI KEMBALI /pake toa/ #plak  
Kali ini kami kembali membawakan FF yang sempat ramai kami bicarakan di IG, KUKI WANTS LAMB SKEWERS! Ide FF ini berasal dari dedek yang pengen banget lamb skewer dari jaman pembuatan MV RUN.  
Untuk FF Kim Family yang belum dilanjutkan sampai sekarang, kami minta maaf kepada kalian dan juga berterima kasih kepada kalian yang masih mendukung FF Kim Family, kami akan berusaha secepatnya untuk update FF itu.  
Nggak banyak cuap-cuap lagi, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang menyempatkan diri membaca, review, fav, dan follow FF kami. Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya '-')/


	5. Chapter 5

Dahulunya,pasangan Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi merencanakan akan memiliki dua anak,dan mereka sepakat untuk tidak mempermasalahkan tentang jenis kelamin dari anak anak mereka ,merencanakan untuk memiliki dua anak,bukan berarti acara "naena" hanya boleh dilakukan sebanyak dua kali,kan? Apalagi untuk pasangan harmonis seperti Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi,dan tolong ingatkan Min Yoongi yang kini telah beralih menjadi Kim Yoongi,bahwa suaminya adalah seorang pria yang kelebihan hormon,apalagi saat melihat dia hanya memakai pakaian kurang bahan,eh maksudnya saat hanya memakai kaos oblong,atau apapun itu.

Percaya dengan kuasa Tuhan,berarti juga harus percaya dengan kasus kelahiran anak anak dari pasangan Kim dan Min ini. Jadi,pada saat kandungan Yoongi berusia sembilan minggu,Namjoon dan Yoongi pergi ke dokter kandungan,untuk melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap kandungan . Dokter khusus yang menangani Yoongi mengatakan bahwa ada dua janin yang berada di dalam kandungan ? ya pasti lah,tapi berkat itu juga,rencana memiliki dua anak diganti menjadi dua kali proses persalinan,jangan tanya kenapa bisa seperti itu,itu adalah ide berlian dari suami Yoongi yang mengklaim memiliki IQ 145.

Ketika usia kandungan Yoongi mencapai bulan ke sembilan,layaknya orang hamil pada umumnya,ia mengalami kontraksi,dan segera dibawa oleh Namjoon ke rumah sakit di mana dokter kandungan yang selama ini menangani Yoongi bekerja. Setelah ditangani oleh dokter dan timnya selama dua jam,lahirlah seorang bayi mungil dengan berat 3 KG ,kelahiran kedua Yoongi tidak terjadi pada hari itu,atau bulan yang sama dengan kelahiran bayi pertama mereka,melainkan 77 hari setelah anak pertama mereka lahir,ga percaya? Berarti tidak percaya dengan kuasa Tuhan. Anak pertama mereka lahir pada 13 Oktober,kala itu Namjoon dan Yoongi berkediaman di Busan dikarenakan Namjoon harus mengurusi perusahaan yang berada di Busan,dan bayi manis itu diberi nama Jimin,bayi kedua lahir pada 30 Desember di Daegu,lahir saat suasana natal dan menjelang tahun baru,ketika Namjoon dan Yoongi beserta anak pertama mereka sedang liburan di Daegu,rumah orang tua Yoongi,bernama Taehyung.

Jimin dan Taehyung,anak kembar yang berbeda 180°.Jimin lebih cenderung mewarisi gen Yoongi,sementara Taehyung cenderung mewarisi gen Namjoon. Tapi,sebanyak apapun perbedaan yang ada pada mereka,akan selalu ada persamaan,bukan? Persamaan mutlak mereka adalah mereka selalu posesif terhadap apa yang mereka sayang,dan itu adalah alasan mengapa saat _middle school_ ,Taehyung selalu pulang dengan badan yang lebam ,dia melindungi Jimin dari kejahilan siswa siwa yang ada di sekolahnya,Jimin yang dari kecil sudah memiliki wajah yang manis, membuat dia sering diusili oleh para siswa di sebagai adik yang sayang terhadap kakaknya,Taehyunpun pasang badan untuk melindungi Jimin,jangan pikir Jimin tidak bisa melindungi dirinya,karena bagaimanapun Jimin dan Taehyung dikursuskan oleh Namjoon dan Yoongi ke sebuah organisasi taekwond ,hal itu dikarenakan yang mengusili Jimin bukan hanya sekelas,namun juga kelas kelas tetangga.

Kini,keduanya telah berusia 17 tahun,cantik dan tampan,sebuah kalimat yang mewakili bagaimana paras ada yang salah kan dengan pria berwajah cantik? Si kembar beda 77 hari itupun telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang membanggakan Namjoon dan Yoongi,walaupun tak jarang juga membuat mereka pening sendiri akibat kelakuan si kembar. Ketika Jimin masih kecil,dia dikenal sebagai _calm baby_ ,namun saat telah berbaur dengan Taehyung,sifat merekapun bak pinang dibelah dua. Sehingga masih membuat mereka selalu bertengkar untuk hal hal kecil. Contohnya seperti saat Jimin dan Taehyung berebutan untuk diajari menyetir mobil oleh ayah mereka.

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

Suatu malam,Jimin dan Taehyung baru selesai menonton F1,sebuah turnamen balap mobil berskala turnamen tersebut telah selesai,Taehyungpun mematikan televisi yang berada di kamar mereka.

"Tae,aku rasa memiliki mobil seperti para pembalap tersebut sangatlah keren,kau bisa pergi ke manapun tanpa harus berdesakan dengan orang lain,selain itu juga kau tak harus perlu bertanya kepada mommy mengenai supir di rumah,kau hanya butuh permisi ke pada mom saja" ujar Jimin membuka topik pada malam tersebut.

"Hmmm..." jawab Taehyung seadanya.

PLUK

Jimin memukul bahu Taehyung,menghasilkan ringisan keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

"Bantet,kau tak tahu kalau pukulanmu itu sakit?" protes Taehyung sembari mengusap bahunya.

"Baru segitu saja,kau sudah kesakitan,kau pria bukan,sih?" balas Jimin.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana rasanya pukulanmu? Berikan bahumu"

" _Andwae_ ,kau tidak boleh memukul ku,aku itu lebih tua dari mu"

"Kau hanya lebih tua 77 hari dari ku saja"

"Tetap saja aku itu _hyung_ mu, _nae dongsaeng_ "

"Apa urusanku? Kau tetap saja lahir di tahun yang sama dengan ku"

"Panggil aku _hyung,nae dongsaeng"_ Jimin menepuk kecil kepala Taehyung,yang membuat Taehyung bersiap untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan di badan Jimin.

" _Andwaeeee! MOMMY!_ TAEHYUNG AKAN MEMUKUL KU,MOM!" teriak Jimin,sehingga membuat Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya,karena sebentar lagi pasti ..

"TAEHYUNG! BERHENTI MEMUKUL JIMIN!" tuhkan,suara ibunya pasti langsung menyapa pendengarannya. Ia hanya bisa men _death glare_ kembarannya.

"Dasar,pengadu!" cibir Taehyung

"Tidak apa,yang penting kau tak bisa memukul ku,hahahaahahaha" tawa kemenangan terdengar dari mulut Jimin,membuat sang kembaran semakin kesal.

"Bantet,kau sudah selesai dengan urusan mu? Silahkan kembali ke kasur mu" usir Taehyung,dan dengan senang hati,Taehyung memberikan sebuah tendangan sehingga membuat Jimin terjatuh dari kasur tersebut.

"SIALAN KAU TAE BABO! ITU KASURKU,BUKAN KASUR MU,TAEHYUNG IDIOT!" umpat Jimin.

"YA! KALIAN BERDUA,BERHENTILAH BERTENGKAR DAN JANGAN BERTERIAK!" suara sang ibu kembali terdengar kala Jimin berteriak ke Taehyung.

"MOM,TAEMMMMPPHHHHH" teriakan Jimin terhenti kala Taehyung dengan senang hati membekap mulut Jimin dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ish,Chim! Bisa tidak sih kau jangan mengadu ke mommy?"

"Hmmmpphh hmmmpphhhhh hmmmphh"

"Kau bicara apa? Kalau berbicara itu yang jelas aduh" ucapan Taehyung terhenti kala Jimin mencubit kuat tangan Taehyung yang sedari tadi membekap mulutnya.

"Hahhh hahh,idiot! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berbicara,sementara kau tak melepaskan bekapan mu,babo!" semprot Jimin sambil terengah-engah.

"Hhhhh" Taehyung menghela nafasnya sejenak,"jadi,kenapa kau tak mau melanjutkan topik mu?" tawar Taehyung sekaligus mengalihkan topik pertengkaran mereka.

"Sampai di mana tadi?" tanya Jimin.

"Hhh,sampai 'apabila kau punya mobil sendiri,maka kau hanya perlu meminta ijin dari mommy saja' "

"Nah! Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana serunya,kan?"

"Jangan bermimpi, kau harus mempunyai pekerjaan yang mapan,agar bisa membeli kau berharap mommy atau daddy akan membelikan mu? Aku berani bertaruh,jikapun kau dibelikan mobil oleh daddy dan mommy,kau pasti tetap diberikan seorang supir,kau kan anak perawan"

BUG

Setelah selesai dengan ucapannya,dengan senang hati kaki indah milik Jimin menendang sang adik,mengakibatkan sang adik tercampak sejauh beberapa meter.

"Aisshhh,bantet,aduh" ringis Taehyung dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi yang cukup tidak elit,dan menghampiri kasur Jimin kembali.

" _Eotte?_ Enak,kan? Kau mau lagi?" tanya Jimin yang membuat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lalu,apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sekalipun kau diperboleh untuk membawa mobil daddy atau mommy,tetap saja kau tidak bisa ,kau masih di bawah umur"

" _Shut the fuck up_ , kau bilangpun,aku paham betul,jika aku masih di bawah umur"

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan sangat intens,dan jangan lupakan sebuah ekspressi terkejut yang tergambar di wajah Taehyung.

" _Mwo?"_ tanya Jimin.

"Kau tahu dari mana kata kata itu?"

"Kata kata yang mana?"

" _Shut the fuck up"_

"Oh,aku tahu dari mommy"

"Hah? Mommy berbicara seperti itu di depan mu? Kau sedang membual,kan?"

"Tidak,aku sedang tidak membual,kok"

"Lalu,kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau tahu dari mommy? Karena aku tahu betul,mommy tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengumpat di depan aku,kau,dan Kookie"

"Babo! Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku tahu dari mommy,aku tidak mengatakan bahwa mommy mengumpat di depan ku"

"Jadi?" Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar mommy mengumpat ke daddy saat mereka sedang berada di dapur"

"Dasar,pengintip" Ceplos Taehyung,dan membuat Jimin bersiap melayangkan tinjunya,"baiklah baiklah,lanjutkan cerita mu tentang rencana mu"

"Aku berencana untuk membujuk daddy dan mommy agar daddy mau untuk mengajari ku menyetir mobil,aku yakin,mereka akan mengijinkan ku"

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"Hanya _feeling_ ku saja" jawab Jimin yang sukses membuat Taehyung memutar matanya, _sweatdrop._ "Lagi pula,aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku harus latihan mulai dari sekarang,agar saat ujian mendapatkan lisensi,aku tidak akan kesusahan" lanjut Jimin.

"Hmmm,kedengarannya seperti ide yang bagus,tapi aku masih tidak mengerti di bagian mananya dari kalimat mu yang akan membuat mommy yakin"

"Hah, kita tidur saja,aku harusnya tahu bahwa kau masih anak kecil,dan kau tidak mungkin tahu,sialan,waktu ku terbuang sia sia" keluh Jimin. Taehyungpun bangkit dari kasur Jimin dan menuju kasurnya.

"Setidaknya,aku yang selalu melindungi mu saat kau sedang dijahili oleh siswa di sekolah kita,dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku lebih tinggi dari mu, _oyasumi"_ ujar Taehyung sembari mematikan lampu kamar mereka yang dikontrol melalu sebuah _remote._

"Taehyung?" bisik Jimin.

"Maaf,Taehyungnya sudah tidur,kau bisa menjumpainya esok"

"Babo Taetae! Aku sedang serius"

"Lanjutkan ocehanmu"

"Mengenai tendanganku tadi,apa badanmu masih sakit?" ujar Jimin dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Tidak lagi,kau tidak usah khawatir, tendanganmu sangat kuat sekalipun,kau perlu ingat bahwa aku juga berlatih taekwondo,dan seingat ku,sabukku lebih tinggi daripada sabukmu,bukan? Jadi berhentilah mengoceh yang tidak penting"

"Cih,rugi sekali aku mengkhawatirkan mu,sudahlah. Selamat malam" Jiminpun menarik selimutnya,tanpa Jimin sadari,Taehyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jimin.

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

"Hoahmmm"

Terdengar suara menguap dari sosok pemuda yang masih setia bergelut dengan selimutnya,menyamankan diri di atas kasurnya saat sinar sinar matahari mulai menyapa dirinya.

"Taehyung,bangun! Ini sudah jam 07:30" terdengar suara sang kakak yang mencoba membangunkannya.

"Chim,ini hari libur,ku rasa tidak masalah kalau aku bangun kesiangan,hooahhhhmm"

"Bukan masalah kau bangun kesiangan,idiot. Jika kau tidak ikut sarapan,maka kita sekeluarga terancam akan melewatkan sarapan,huh!"

"Aww,aku merasa sangat spesial"

DUK

Jimin memukul Taehyung dengan bantal yang ada di kasur Taehyung.

"Kepedean sekali,kau" cibir Jimin,"kalau tidak karena Kookie yang mengancam tidak akan ikut sarapan jika kau tidak ada,aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu ku untuk membangunkan mu,huh"

"Ughhh,aku merasa sangat terharu,Chim" Taehyung pura pura menangis terharu,kemudian memeluk Jimin.

"Aigooo, aku merasa sesak,babo! _Hurry up!_ Aku sudah lapar"

" _Shireo"_

"KOOKIEEEEEE!" mendengar nama sang bungsu dipanggil,Taehyung segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bantet,kenapa kau memanggilnya?"

"Karena aku tahu,jika aku tak memanggilnya,kau tidak akan selesai dengan kejahilanmu,Tae!"

"Hyung,ada apa?" terdengar suara yang berasal dari pintu.

"Kookie,kau saja yah yang membangunkan Tae babo ini,hyung sudah sangat lapar,bye magnae" Jimin beranjak dan mengelus kepala adik mereka yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari mereka.

"Hyung! Ayo!" bujuk sang magnae sembari menarik narik selimut Taehyung.

"Aihh,baiklah,hyung mu yang tampan ini akan mengikuti semua permintaan mu tapi hyung rasa,hyung butuh pelukanmu,sayang" ujar Taehyung sembari menyunggingkan _smirk_ tipis.

"Hummph,tapi berjanjilah hyung akan segera bangun"

"Oke,ayo berikan hyung pelukan" Jungkookpun dengan polosnya memberi Taehyung sebuah pelukan,setelah Jungkook rasa cukup,iapun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo hyung,kita sarapan"

" _KAJJJAAA!"_ Taehyungpun beranjak dari kasurnya dan mencampakkan selimutnya asal.

Sesampainya di meja sarapan,netra Taehyung menangkap pemandangan yang tidak biasanya saat melihat Jimin sedang membujuk sang ibu,sedangkan sang ibu tetap seperti biasa,kalem.

"Mom,ayolah,ya ya ya?" sang ibu hanya diam saja,sembari menyiapkan makanan.

"Moommm" rengek Jimin,sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,dan Taehyung yang tidak perduli dengan kelakuan kembarannya.

"Ada apa,Chim? Kita akan sarapan,duduk yang bagus,dan jangan ganggu mommymu" mendengar teguran sang daddy,Jimin hanya bisa cemberu,dan beranjak duduk ke kursinya. Sang kepala keluarga menautkan alisnya,bingung. Pagi itu,mereka sarapan dengan Jimin yang setia dengan muka yang cemberut.

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

"Mommmmm,ayolahhhh" sang sulung masih terdengar merengek kepada ibunya.

"Tidak,Chim" sang ibu menolak mutlak.

"Mom,kumamon Kookie,mana?" sang magnae yang sedari tadi hanya diam di samping ibunya tampaknya mulai jengah dengan rengekan hyungnya.

"Di kamar,sayang" jawab sang ibu dengan lembut,sembari mengusap lembut surai cokelat hitam si Bungsu,membiarkan Jungkook pergi ke kamar mereka,mengambil boneka beruang tersebut.

"Kamu masih berusia 17 tahun,Chim. Masih belum cukup umur"

"Tapi, hanya minta diajari daddy menyetir saja,biar nanti saat aku ujian lisensi,aku tak kesulitan"

"Ujiannya masih lama lagi,sayang. Tiga tahun lagi. Sebaiknya kau belajar ujian teorinya saja"

"Yah,mom" Jimin hanya bisa pasrah,saat mendengar ucapan ia tahu,ucapan ibunya itu mutlak,dan tak bisa dibantah.

"Mom,sudahlah,kasihan Chimin,lagian untuk satu setengah tahun ini,aku yang akan belajar untuk ujian prakteknya" tiba tiba Taehyung datang,dan memeluk ibunya.

"Tidak,kau dan dia,untuk beberapa tahun ini sama sama belajar untuk teori"

"Tapi mom,kan mommy tahu sendiri bagaimana aku dan Chimin tidak bisa akur,apa mommy bisa bayangkan,bagaimana nanti saat kami diajari daddy,bukannya belajar malah membuat insiden akibat bertengkar" Taehyung mulai menghasut ibunya.

"Nah! Itu benar mom,ayolah mom,ya ya ya" Jimin yang tadi sudah putus asa,mulai kembali berapi-api membujuk ibunya. Tampaknya usaha si Kembar mulai membuahkan hasil,Yoongi tampak tengah berpikir.

"Hhhhh,okelah. Terserah daddy kalian saja" ujar Yoongi sambil menghela nafas,salah satu kelemahannya adalah ia tak akan teguh pendirian jika si Kembar mulai membujuknya.

"Yessss!" Jiminpun memeluk sang ibu dengan erat.

"Kau tak mau memeluk ku,bantet?"

"Ughhhh, _nae_ idiot _dongsaeng,gomawo"_ Jiminpun memeluk Taehyung.

"Tapi,bukan berarti aku serius dengan ucapan ku,Chim. Karena aku juga ingin belajar menyetir" Taehyung berbisik pelan di telinga Jimin.

"Aku tahu,idiot" balas Jimin yang berbisik-bisik juga.

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

Jimin,Taehyung,dan ayah mereka,Namjoon,sedang berada di mobil ,sebenarnya Namjoon tidak mau mengajari anak mereka,bukan karena alasan mereka tidak cukup umur ,dikarenakan ia sangat membutuhkan _quality time_ bersama Yoongi,tanpa ada Jimin,Taehyung,apalagi sang magnae yang selalu menempel ke ibunya,diiming-imingi acara 'naena' oleh Yoongi,dan juga jaminan 'tidak akan ada gangguan dari Jungkook' oleh si Kembar,maka di sini lah Namjoon sekarang.

"Jadi? Siapa yang pertama akan daddy ajari?" Namjoon bertanya pada anak anaknya.

"Aku!" jawab Taehyung dan Jimin secara bersamaan.

"Tidak,aku dulu,Tae" Jimin berteriak.

"Tidak,Chim. Aku duluan"

" _Ahniya,_ aku lebih tua dari mu"

"Tapi aku lebih tinggi dari mu"

"Tidak ada hubungannya, pokokknya aku" Jimin masih teguh atas pendiriannya,sementara sang ayah yang mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka hanya memijat kepalanya.

"Ya sudah,dimulai dari tanggal lahir saja"

"YESS/YAH" teriak Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Tuhkan,Tae. Kau memang terlahir sebagai adik,jadi kau harus patuh kepada ku"

"Okay! Kau menang,Chim"

"Memang" Jimin memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Taehyung.

Itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak pertengkaran akibat hal sepele yang mereka lakulan,masih banyak lagi hal hal sepele yang memicu pertengkaran mereka. Namun,sudahkan disebutkan bahwa sesering apapun mereka bertengkar,akan selalu ada saat mereka menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka. Contohnya adalah saat si Kembar telah berusia 18 tahun,di saat mereka akan memasuki dunia pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Yups,mereka akan memasuki dunia ,Jimin dan Taehyung bukan seperti kebanyakan anak kembar lainnya yang kebanyakan selalu memiliki benda atau hal hal yang sama. Jimin yang memilih masuk ke sebuah universitas di Seoul,dan Taehyung memilih universitas di Jepang,menyebabkan mereka harus berpisah,membuat Jimin uring uringan.

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

"Kau yakin akan kuliah di Jepang,Tae?" ujar Jimin sembari melihat Taehyung yang sedang _packing._

"Ya,Chim" jawab Taehyung yang masih serius dengan acara _packing_ nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah di Seoul saja?"

"Hey,Chim. Aku sudah berada di Seoul semenjak kita masuk sekolah dasar,aku rasa,aku butuh suasana baru"

"Tae,bagaimana jika kau nanti sakit karena tidak bisa menjahili ku? Atau karena kau merindukan ku?"

"Berhenti bersikap aneh, akui saja kau tak mau pisah dengan ku,kan?"

"Hah? Enak saja. Aku hanya khawatir jika kau sakit karena merindukan ku"

"Sudahlah,lagian Jepang dan Korea itu dekat,Chim. Kau bisa mengunjungi ku setiap _weekend."_

"Kepedean sekali kau" Jimin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudah sana,kau kembali ke kasur mu,aku sudah selesai _packing_ ,esok penerbangan ku jam sembilan pagi" Jiminpun beranjak dan menuju kasur miliknya.

Saat Jimin sudah berbaring di kasurnya,Taehyungpun mematikan lampunya.

"Tae..." ujar Jimin lagi.

"Apa sih bantet"

"Kau yakin akan kuliah di Jepang?" tanya Jimin.

" _Oyasumi,_ Chim" jawab Taehyung yang memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin.

" _Oyasumi"_ balas Jimin berbisik,ia membalikkan badannya ke kiri,dan tanpa ada yang menyadari,Jimin meneteskan air matanya.

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

Keesokannya,sesuai dugaan Namjoon dan Yoongi,Jimin dan Jungkook selalu berada di samping kanan kiri Taehyung,mulai dari rumah,di mobil,bahkan di _airport_ ,sehingga menarik perhatian orang orang yang berada di bandara.

"Kalian,sampai kapan menempeli Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi.

"Sampai pesawatnya akan _take off"_ jawab Jimin.

"Tapi pesawat Taehyung beberapa menit lagi akan _take off_ ,jadi biarkan dia _check in_ " perintah Namjoon tegas yang membuat Jungkook dan Jimin terpaksa melepas Taehyung.

"Sudahlah,nanti saat _weekend_ aku akan pulang ke Seoul,dan aku janji,setiap malam aku akan menghubungi kalian lewat _video call"_ ujar Taehyung menghapus air mata Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Kau janji?" tanya Jimin.

"Ya,Chimin"

"Hyung,janji ya?"

"Ya,Kookie sayang" Taehyungpun mengecup kepala Jimin dan Jungkook,kemudian memeluk Namjoon dan Yoongi,sebelum pergi menuju pesawat yang telah Taehyung pesan,perlahan Taehyung menghilang,Jimin dan Jungkook memeluk ibu mereka.

Baru ditinggal beberapa hari oleh Taehyung,Jimin mengalami sakit demam,suhu badannya mencapai 39°C. Hal itu membuat panik Namjoon dan Yoongi. Jiminpun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Yoongi juga Namjoon.

"Tae.. Taehyung" ujar Jimin yang ternyata mengigau,Yoongi mengusap surai sang anak,air matanya jatuh,karena hatinya sangat sakit melihat anaknya yang biasanya ceria,kini terbaring lemah dengan infus yang menempel di tangannya.

"Cepat sembuh,sayang" ujar Yoongi.

"Apa dia sudah membaik?" tanya Namjoon yang memeluk sang istri,berusaha menguatkan istrinya,Yoongi hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyuruh Taehyung untuk kesini? Karena tidak memungkinkan kita ke Jepang,keadaan Jimin belum stabil"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya,tapi ia masih harus mengurus administrasinya,sayang" ujar Namjoon mengecup kepala Yoongi.

"Oh ya,Kookie mana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dia sedang tidur di sofa"

"Kenapa kau tidak memindahkannya ke ranjang itu,Namjoon. Kasihan dia,beberapa hari ini ia juga merindukan Taehyung" setelah itu,Namjoon mengikuti perintah istrinya,memindahkan sang magnae ke kasur sebelah.

"Kau bisa tidur,sayang. Jangan sampai kau sakit" peringat Namjoon,dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Yoongi.

"Yoongi,aku serius. Kau harus beristirahat,atau kau juga akan sakit" tegas Namjoon.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada bantahan,Yoongi"

"Hhhhh" Yoongi hanya menghela nafasnya,menuruti perintah suaminya.

"Kau bisa tidur di samping Jungkook"

"Lantas kau tidur di mana?"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa,sayang"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Namjoon,nanti badan mu akan sakit"

"Tidak,Yoongi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian. Tidurlah"

"Hmmm,selamat malam" dan hari itu ditutup dengan kesedihan di keluarga Kim.

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

"Chim,hei! Bantet,bangun" seseorang sedang membangunkan Jimin yang tengah terlelap.

"Ungghh" Jimin yang merasa terusik segera membuka matanya,seketika ia membelalakkan matanya saat indera penglihatannya menatap orang tersebut.

"Tae?"

"Apa?"

"K-kau,kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Jimin dengan nada yang masih tidak percaya.

"Hhh,ada seseorang yang jatuhnya sakit karena merindukan ku,padahal setahu ku dia aduh Chim,bisa tidak kau jangan memukul ku"

"Menyebalkan,kau kira aku sakit karena merindukan mu,aku sakit karena aku lupa meminum vitaminku" sungut Jimin.

"Oh ya? Termasuk kau yang mengigau dan menyebut namaku?"

" _Bastard!"_ umpat Jimin.

"Ya sudah,sebaiknya kau memberikan hyungmu ini sebuah pelukan, _eotte?"_

"Siapa yang kau sebut hyung?"

"Jelas aku,tidak mungkin kau" mendengar itu,Jimin menjambak adiknya,dan memeluk Taehyung.

"Hyung,jangan memeluk Tae hyung" sungut Jungkook yang datang secara tiba tiba,mendengar itu,terlintas ide jahil di kepalanya.

"Biar saja,dia kembaran ku" ujar Jimin kemudian memeletkan lidahnya.

"Mom,lihat si Bantet itu mom,dia mencoba merebut Tae hyung" adu Jungkook ke Yoongi,dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

"YA! KOOKIE,AKU INI HYUNG MU" mendengar protesan Jimin,Jungkook hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Wow,walau kau sakit,kau masih mempunyai tenaga untuk berteriak" ujar Taehyung.

"Jelas,akukan pria tangguh"

"Pria yang harus dilindungi,dan dinafkahi,kan?"

"TAEEHYUUUNG!"

Perdebatan mereka masih berlanjut,Namjoon dan Yoongi mengulum senyum saat melihat anak anak mereka yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi para remaja yang kuat,dan saling menyayangi. Mereka sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan,atas semua yang diberikan kepada Namjoon dan merasa sangat lengkap dengan apa yang Tuhan berikan kepada mereka.

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

Pada dasarnya,setiap anak kembar,akan selalu menyayangi satu sama lain,sesering apapun mereka ,semua hal itu juga harus dilatih untuk menumbuhkan rasa keperdulian mereka satu sama lain. Dalam hal ini,kelakuan Jimin dan Taehyung tidak lepas dari peran ibu mereka,Yoongi. Yoongi selalu mendidik anak anak mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang,ia sebisa mungkin menghindari untuk melakukan hukuman fisik saat anak anak mereka melakukan kesalahan. Salah satu contoh hukuman yang diberikan Yoongi kepada si Kembar terlihat ketika memecahkan televisi mereka saat usia mereka menginjak 10 tahun.

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

"Jadi,ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa televisi bisa sampai pecah?" Yoongi bertanya kepada kedua anaknya yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala mereka di sofa.

"Ayo,dijawab sayang. Mommy tidak akan marah" Yoongi menghampiri anak anaknya.

"Hmm,itu mom." Sang sulung mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya?"

"Tadi,Jimin dan Taehyung berebutan bola,padahal ini bola Taehyung,mom" ujar Taehyung.

" _Ahniya,_ daddy tidak pernah mengatakan itu bola mu,Tae" bantah Jimin.

"Tapi tetap sajakan,bola tersebut aku yang mengambil dulu" bela Taehyung.

"Tidak,pokoknya aku yang berhak Tae"

"Tidak,Chim. Aku yang berhak"

"Aku!"

"Tidak,itu milikku"

"Sssttt,mommy tidak menyuruh kalian untuk berantem,lho" lerai Yoongi."Kalian tahu,kan? Setiap perbuatan harus dipertangungjawabkan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Nde mom" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Hukuman yang pertama adalah kalian harus berpelukan selama lima menit"

"Tapi mom?" protes keduanya.

"Eits,mommy tidak menerima penolakan,sayang. _Ppalli_ ,lakukan" perintah Yoongi. Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan sebal,tidak berbeda dengan Taehyung yang memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu,mau hukumannya mommy tambah?" dengan segera mereka berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Aku melakukan ini karena disuruh mommy" bisik Jimin.

"Aku juga" bisik Taehyung. Yoongi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sembari menatap _stopwatch_ yang telah ia aktifkan saat Jimin dan Taehyung berpelukan.

Kini,waktu telah menunjukkan menit ke lima,namun si Kembar tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka masih asik berpelukan hingga di menit ke-10.

"Ini sudah 10 menit,lho. Kalian boleh melepaskan pelukan kalian" ujar Yoongi. Si Kembarpun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Nah,hukuman kedua adalah ka..." ucapan Yoongi terputus kala Taehyung protes.

"Mom,tapi mommy bilang tidak ada tambahan hukuman" yang disetujui oleh Jimin.

"Hukuman kalian ditambah karena kalian telah berpelukan lebih dari lima menit" Yoongi mengulas senyum _evil."_ Hukuman kedua adalah kalian harus memukul satu sama lain"

"APA?" Jimin dan Taehyung memekik bersamaan.

"Wae? Bukannya kalian saling membenci? Ayo,lakukan saja"

Jimin dan Taehyung hanya saling menatap satu sama lain,mengabaikan perintah sang ibu.

"Kenapa hukumannya tidak dilakukan?"

"Mom,bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memukul dia? Sementara aku dan dia selalu bersama semenjak di perut mommy. Sejahat jahatnya dia kepada ku,dia tetaplah aku di wujud yang lain" ujar Taehyung.

"Hmm,mommy kenapa jahat nyuruh kita saling menyakiti,aku tidak mau" lanjut Jimin dengan nada yang serak,menahan tangis.

"Oh,kalau gitu,hukumannya mommy ganti saja" ujar Yoongi yang membuat anak-anaknya menatap ia kesal.

"Kalian harus saling meminta maaf satu sama lain" putus Yoongi yang dibalas dengan raut ceria dari wajah si Kembar.

"Baiklah. Chim,maafkan aku yah. Aku sayang sekali sama bantet"

"Nde,maafkan aku juga babo Tae,aku juga sangat menyayangimu" balas Jimin kemudian mereka berpelukan satu sama lain. Yoongi menghampiri mereka,duduk di antara mereka berdua,memeluk anak-anaknya dengan erat.

Aura tidak menyenangkan dapat dirasakan oleh mereka bertiga saat Namjoon melihat televisi yang pecah,membuat si Kembar ketakutan,dan semakin memeluk ibu mereka.

"Siapa yang memecahkan televisi?" tanya Namjoon dengan tegas.

"Ah,selamat datang,sayang. Kenapa sore sekali pulangnya?" ujar Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon.

"Yoongi,siapa yang memecahkan televisi?"

"Oh? Tidak ada,sayang. Televisinya pecah karena penahannya lepas,lagi pula hanya sebuah televisi,kan? Ku rasa hanya dengan membelinya lagi,kau tidak akan jatuh miskin" jawab Yoongi sembari memberikan pelukan pada suaminya.

"Hhhh,ya sudahlah" ujar Namjoon pasrah.

"Ya sudah,ayo kita ke kamar,aku rasa kau sangat gerah,bukan? Kita mandi bersama,kebetulan aku juga belum mandi" tawar Yoongi. Mendengar kata 'mandi bersama' membuat Namjoon langsung bersemangat. Namjoon dan Yoongipun berlalu ke kamarnya,sebelumnya,Yoongi membalikkan badannya kemudian mengedipkan matanya,yang disambut oleh acungan jempol dari si Kembar.

Untuk menumbuhkan efek jera juga rasa keperdulian tidak harus memberikan hukuman yang berat,malah pada kebanyakan kasus,memberikan hukuman yang berat bahkan sampai pada kontak fisik,justru membuat anak malah semakin membangkang,dan bahkan bisa membuat sang anak trauma. Terkadang,hukuman hukuman yang kecil terlihat sepele,namun mampu menumbuhkan rasa jera dan keperdulian dari anak. Dan begitulah cara Yoongi mendidik anak ,sampai Jimin,Taehyung,dan Jungkook sudah berusia 18 juga 16 tahun,mereka masih saling menyayangi dan tidak segan untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. What a beautiful family...

.

.

Cerita ini datang saat lihat video kompilasi moment Taehyung sama Jimin,entah kenapa semakin ke sini mereka semakin terasa seperti anak kembar. Ketika berbicara tentang inspirasi,cerita ini didukung oleh banyak video,salah satunya acar v app halloween party. Semoga para pembaca menyukai cerita ini. Terimakasih kepada semua orang yang telah follow,review,dan fave semua cerita cerita kami. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan,selamat menikmati ^^


End file.
